Evans and Potter
by akmdreamer
Summary: James decides to give up as Lily decides -or rather argues with herself over whether or not she should - to give him a chance. Can they resolve thing?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't feel like coming up with a witty disclaimer right now, so here's you're thoroughly normal disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! DO I LOOK LIKE J.K. ROWLING?**  
><strong>On that note, enjoy the story. :)<strong>

"...And then he gave me this gorgeouse moonstone bracelet! Look!"  
>As my friend Alice's long (and detailed) recap of her latest date with Frank Longbottom winded down, I gave a guilty start, tore my gaze away from the random spot across the common room I'd been fixed on, and looked at what she was showing me: A beautiful silver bracelet with a single moonstone charm carved into a heart and bearing the inscription "AP+FL FOREVER".<br>I fingered the stone wistfully, wishing I had a boyfriend as sweet as Frank.  
>"Its beautiful," I sighed, smiling at Alice.<br>"I know," she gushed. Then, she demonstratd one of her famously abrupt mood swings and announced that she really must be going, as she was dreadfully behind on homework, and could I believe all the homework Professor Binns had laid on us?  
>She scooped up her books and marched to the opposite side of the Gryffindor common room, resolutely avoiding all distractions.<br>I realized that I had no idea what I'd been staring at a moment ago, and glanced around to see.  
>When I saw what - or rather, who - it was, I blinked, shook my head stubbornly, and looked a bit to the side, Nobody else was in the room, however, and I was forced to accept that I had been intensly gazing at the bane of my existance, The Perfect James bloody Potter. I scowled. Ja-Potter was slouched in one of the best chairs by the fire, once again demonstrating his annoyingly knack for terrible yet somehow adorable posture.<br>And if he askes, I DID NOT SAY THAT!  
>Just so you know, I'm rather good at nasty charms and jinxs.<br>Anyway, James was sitting with Sirius and Remus. The little annoying git Pettigrew was somehow excluded from this meeting of the best of friends.  
>For once, he wasn't rumpling his hair.<br>James, I mean, not Peter.  
>Instead, when Sirius said something to him, he leaned forward animatedly, his hazel eyes dancing in enthusiastic inspiration.<br>I found myself wondering vaguly how he'd gotten some of the scratches on his jaw and face, studying them and trying to figure out what sort of animal or curse could have created them.  
>Of course, there was <em>Sectumsempra<em>...and everyone knew the rumors about Remus Lupin - or, as his closest friends preferred to call him, Mooney. If that gives you any hint...  
>He uses his hands when he talks, I noticed, gestuculating excitedly, nodding vigourously. When he wasn't talking, he'd trace a rip in his jeans, the pattern on his chair, or his Gryffindor badge. His bursts of animation were strangely endearing,and for the first time, I noticed that James Potter might possibly be kind of...<br>No. I cannot, _will not_ say it.  
>Never.<br>Ever.  
>...<em>Hot.<em> Okay, there. I said it. Happy?  
>I'm not.<br>_"No, Lily Evans, don't you dare! James Potter is arrogent, and foul, and...and..what on earth would Sev think?"_ I though chastizingly.  
><em>"Well, actually,"<em> a small, very aggravating voice in the back of my head murmured slyly, _"he's not so arrogent any more...I mean, he's stopped hexing people just 'cause they're there and he can...and he only picks on Snape when he has a reason...he's not so foul..."_  
>"And who cares what <em>Sev<em> thinks? I muttered scornfully. "Maybe James is right. _Snivellus_," I muttered scornfully, but not without a twinge of sadness.  
>Hours later, after the fire had dimed to glowing coals and any last stragglers had gone to bed - with the exceptions of Black and Potter - I still sat curled in my chair like a cat staring with glazed eyes at the same page my book had been open to for the last half-hour. I hardly knew why I was still there - all my friends had long-since gone to bed, I was exhausted, and I'd finished my homework hours ago. I didn't particularly feel like reading, either.<br>"Face it," the little voice nagged, "you're waiting for him."  
>I racked my brain for a smart reply, but it seemed that my mind was in league with my heart, All I came up with was, "Yeah, so what if I am?"<br>"Right mate, well, I'd better get off to bed - long day ahead of us tomorrow," Sirius said loudly, standing and giving an exaggerated yawn. James scowled for some reason, glancing at me and mumbling something he thought I couldn't hear.  
>"Its no use, Padfoot, she hates me," he said in a depressed murmur.<br>The words jarred me.  
><em>"She hates me..."<em>  
><em>"Do I?"<em>  
><em>"No..."<em>  
><em>"Yes, of course I do!"<em>  
><em>"No, you don't."<em>  
><em>"YES, I DO!"<em>  
><em>"NO, YOU DON'T!"<em>  
><em>"Oh, stop, Lily, just...just stop."<em>  
>I gave a heavy sigh and attempted the useless feat of sinking into my chair and dissapearing: I didn't want to have to answer that question just yet.<br>Sirius shrugged and whispered back, "I say you give it one more shot."  
>James didn't make any obvious reply, but Sirius seemed satisfied, as he grinned, clapped his friend on the shoulder, and climbed the stairs with Remus.<br>James didn't move for a moment, seeming to sulk in self-pity.  
>"Hey, Evans," he called after a moment.<br>I steadied myself with a deep breath and said, "Yeah Potter?"  
>James seemed to contemplate how to continue, then said, "Whatcha doing on Saturday?"<br>I shrugged, forcing myself not to say, "None of your buisness!" as had become instinct.  
>James seemed heartened by my nonchalant reply - not partuculaly enthusiastic, but not waspish or discouraging, either.<br>"Erm...its...its a Hogsmeade weekend, you know," he said awkwardly, which made me force back a smile: He wasn't awkward asking other girls out.  
>"Yes, Potter, I know," I said a bit impatiently.<br>"Will you go with me?" he blurted out with an attempt at his usual cocky smile - it was clear that he thought he knew my answer.  
>I tilted my head, appearing to consider, though I'd already made up my mind. James appeared startled that I was even considering.<br>"All right, then," I said brisquly.  
>"Wha - really? Er...that is to say...great! When do you want to meet?"<br>"How is two o'clock in the common room?"  
>"Er - that's - I mean, that's fine," James said, looking as though he were in a daze, but with a little triumphant smile on his face.<br>We were both quiet for a moment more, then I stood, walked over to him, bent down, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
>"Goodnight, James."<br>He had the good sense to leave it at that.  
>Just as I was about to start climbing the staircase to the girls' dormatory, James called, "Hey, Lily Flower?"<br>I scowled at his nickname for me, but inwardly, thought it was sweet. "Yes?"  
>"I think thats the first time you've ever called me James."<br>"Good_night_, Potter."  
>"'Night, Evans."<p>

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed it, James and Lilly are my second-favorite Harry Potter couple. Tell me what you thought! (PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS!)**  
><strong>~PhoenixFlameGinny67<strong>


End file.
